


Frustration

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: frustration, Draco/Ron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a January 2010 porn battle

Draco’s tongue moved expertly up the inside of the highly-freckled thigh. The softness of the skin was inviting, alluring. Draco slurped and lapped, nuzzling his face into the man’s balls and then gently kissing the lovely cock. His hands were not still either. They roamed, touching lightly. He teased the little buds of nipples. He squeezed a glorious arse. And he was so careful to keep his fingers away from the man’s belly or side, not wanting to inadvertently tickle him and break the mood.

As it was their first time together, Draco felt the pressure of expectations. There was only one thought on Draco’s mind, and that was to make Ron Weasley come as the man had never come before. He wanted to show Weasley true bliss, the kind that made your toes curl and back arch, the kind that made you lose your breath and your vision for a moment and practically transcend reality. He wanted to show Weasley what Malfoys were best at.

Draco did everything he could think of, from stroking the cock with his tongue to taking each ball in his mouth and sucking it. In Draco’s copious previous endeavors, by this time, Draco’s partners would be moaning; some were even coming. But not Ron Weasley. Sure, the man’s erection twitched a lot. Sure Ron smiled and sighed happily. But his cock barely leaked and, instead, just lay there.

Draco tried harder. He licked his fingers and played with Ron’s arsehole. He batted his eyelashes against the tender, sensitive areas as he whispered words of encouragement. He could talk dirty with the best of them. He pumped his fist along the shaft. He rolled down the foreskin and swirled his tongue around the head. He even used two hands to cover the long shaft completely as he rubbed. He tried everything he could think of and Ron still acted like he had a cock ring on.

After nearly an hour, Draco had had enough. He propped himself up on his forearms. “Fuck this.”

“I thought that’s what you were trying to do,” Ron joked.

Draco looked at him incredulously. “I’ve been working my arse off here, trying to turn you on, and you laugh at me? Forget this, Weasley! I have better things to do with my time.”

Ron seemed unconcerned and just a tad confused. “You think I’m not turned on? Merlin, Draco, you’ve been working wonders on me.”

“Then why aren’t you coming?”

“It seems that some of us have more self control than others. It wouldn’t be any fun if I came right away.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. “It’s been an hour.”

“Yeah, I know.” Reaching down, Ron grabbed a whole fistful of bright blond hair. He tugged, directing Draco back down to his crotch. “Means we’re just getting started.”


End file.
